Ever After
by solitaryChampion
Summary: People like to say that Forever was a Long Time. Ever liked to think her version was a lot better. When you have nothing to lose you live like its going out of fashion, yet he never seemed to go out of fashion, even when he wore that stupid Fez. Going to rewrite these chapters and hopefully get a new one out soon :)
1. Chapter 1

**My Sunflower**

I have never put too much thought into how I would die. I had random thoughts now and again, maybe I would piss off someone important, maybe one of my experiments would fail abysmally, or perhaps my many travels would end horrifically. Perhaps. If I really think about it I would conclude that I would die fighting for those I would protect with my life. I would protect her, because when it came down to it I knew my heart was safe with her even if it stopped beating in my chest. She was like a sunflower on a rainy day, like choir music at my funeral. She brought light and art and that damned music with her, every step towards me. She would hold out her hand and ask if I would like to dance. She made my life so much brighter. And I would be damned if I would let anything happen to her, my heart, my life, my wife.

When I was young they said that I was different, weird, wrong. But then there she was, cussing them out with a scowl and grabbing my hand and we ran. Always running, always her. My parents just left me one day at that place, all those children with no parents and suddenly I was one of them. There was nothing I could do so I studied and learned and gained knowledge. I was 6 when she arrived, visiting her friends. She took my hand and smiled. I knew then she was pretty. When I was 12 she kissed me. I knew then she was beautiful. When I was 26 she kissed me again, in front of an officiant. And I knew then, she was mine and she had my heart.

I had 3 PhD's at 30, had served my country and queen and had an obsession with a show about a madman in a box. So did she. We were so happy. But all things must end and all things must die. She got cancer, terminal lung cancer that had metastasised to other organs, including her brain. I stayed by her bed, wrecking my stupid genius brain for a cure. I had to save her! My sunflower was wilting! But like I said, all things must end and all things must die. At her funeral I cried for the first time crouched over her grave. I didn't move for a whole day. And my heart, it was beating but I didn't have it any more, it was buried with her. I got ever more careless and I would forget to eat. My world was so grey, so wrong. I was once told you could die of a broken heart.

I helped as many people as I could. It was a favourite thing of hers to do. I carried my rings with me and a necklace with a sunflower and lily on it. Our flowers. Our lives. I was as strong as I could be, for her family I kept strong. Weeks became months, months became years, and slowly the pain in my heart lessened. Not to say that I ever forgot my sunflower, no, I remembered the times we smiled, the times we laughed and the way her hair was golden in the sunlight. Life moved on for me and her family and I got used to not seeing my sunflower beside me and rather seeing her in my thoughts and memories. I dated a little as I promised my sunflower that I wouldn't be alone forever.

I started to notice little things that made me worry, her family would forget me sometimes. My work would forget I existed for when they were doing rotas. Small things and small forgetful moments. I would see gold light around my hands in the mornings and I would just shake it off as sleep deprivation. My green eyes would glow blue if I got agitated and similar things. My hair would stick up on end which wasn't too bad as I have very short hair. Then one night I had a weird dream in which I was falling through space. When I woke up, well, 'I wasn't in Kansas any more'.

So here I am, floating in what looks like a vortex of golds and blues and I have been for some time. Is this a dream or am I awake? Who knows.

_**So Hello! Please review if you like or give advice? It helps me :) I will update every two weeks, maybe more who knows? Thanks for reading :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fires Of Pompeii**

Its calming, this drifting. Around me its like I am seeing the death and rebirth of the countless stars. The only thing is, it is hard for me to breathe and my head is beginning to hurt...to burn? The more I focus on my head the more it hurts. Suddenly I am pulled from my painful repose as I am harshly thrown into a grate.

"Ouch. What the hell?" I subtly rub my throat as my voice comes out strained. Blue. Everything is blue, or metal. I take stock of my surroundings. The TARDIS control room. I run my hands along bits of metal and console as I walk around the room.

"Beautiful, you're beautiful Sexy." If this is a dream this is the best dream I have ever had. Everything seems so real.

"_Thank you, Captain,_"I startle as a quiet voice fills my head. I look down at the console then up at the time rotor.

"Was that you?"

"_Always so clever my Captain._" This dream is whack. Amazing, absolutely great, but whack. I sit down in the jump seat and pull my legs under me. I get lost in thought as I lose myself in the swirling of the time rotor and the quiet music filling my head. Oh well, it was a great dream. My last thought as I drift off is how real it all felt.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?" Opening my eyes I can blearily make out a woman with ginger hair.

"No way..." I look around as the possible figment of my imagination starts to rant at me. Nope, still in what looks like the console of the TARDIS. I stare at the dream Donna and then slap my cheeks as hard as I can.

"Owwww," well then. Looks like I must adopt an Arthur Conan Doyle view to this.

"Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth," this, combined with my self slap makes dre- no- real Donna pause.

"Hi, I'm Ever. Nice to meet you!" I hold out my hand for her to shake. She stares at my hand and then at my face as her eyes squint.

"I met Ever before, you look nothing like them!"

"Hang on Donna, remember? I told you Ever sometimes looks different!" I turn quickly on the spot to stare at, well, what I assume must be The Doctor. I pinch my skin discreetly. Yup. Still real? How? Don't ask me.

"Hello there Ever. First time?" All I can do is nod. Yup. This is the weirdest thing to happen.

"What? How?"

"I'll explain later. Now its time to take Donna on her first adventure!" Okay. I can do this. Yup. Doing this. I don't exactly know how but this is real and happening right now and I'm in the thick of it. Oh hell.

**Third Person**

The Doctor walks up to the door and swings it open while cheekily looking back at Donna and Ever. As they walk out busy sounds of a marketplace filter into their ears. Ever looks at Donna and they share a look as The Doctor turns to them with a big smile.

"Ancient Rome!"

"More like Ancient Pompeii." A quiet and shocked Ever whispers. The Doctor ignores the comment. The TARDIS can't have landed in the wrong place...again, right?

"Wellllll, more like New Rome."

"Its, its, so Roman!" Ecstatically turning in a circle Donna beams at the Doctor.

"Oh, this is fantastic!" Ever looks around a nervous grin on her face. When standing in Ancient Pompeii feelings of anxiety and worry about whether its all real or not seem almost superfluous. Donna grabs them both and pulls them into a hug.

"I'm here! In Rome, Donna Noble in Rome!"

"Ever Jones in the Roman Empire, someone better get pictures" The Doctor looks at her lopsided grin and smiles, all teeth and sparkle is his eyes. Ever stares at the sight around her as The Doctor explains the translation circuit to Donna.

"I just said seriously in Latin! Ever do you have it too?"

"Yup. I do. I know some phrases in Latin any ways you know. Mottos mostly. Scientia potentia est. Knowledge is power."

"What would it sound like if I said something in Latin?"

"Ohhh, I don't know, ask hard questions don't you?" Ever grins mysteriously at The Doctor.

"Bet you a trip to see the dinosaurs that it sounds Celtic." One beaming grin and he shakes her outstretched hand.

"Veni, vidi, vici."

"Me no speak Celtic, no can do Missy." And Ever triumphantly grins up at The Doctor whilst they move through the market street. Ever only half listens to her two chatty companions as she watches out of the corner of her eye for the main event, as it were. The priestess of the Sibylline priesthood. She snaps back to attention as quakes shake the ground beneath her feet.

"We're in Pompeii and its volcano day." Shock alights both of her companions faces.

"Well I did say."

And then they were running, running like madmen back towards where the TARDIS should be parked.

"Look Doctor we need to go to a marble shop."

"No, no we need to get to the TARDIS."

"Doctor it won't be there!" He runs up to the alcove where the TARDIS was parked and not to Ever's surprise it wasn't there. Donna goes to follow The Doctor but Ever grabs his arm.

"Let him shout at the shopkeeper while we take a breather, lets walk this way, he'll catch up." And so the two ladies, arms linked head in the direction that the flustered shopkeeper is currently pointing towards for the anxious Doctor.

**Ever P.O.V**

Donna suddenly runs off as I clutch desperately at thin air. Dammit. Just what am I doing right now? I should be pulling The Doctor towards the pyrovilles and get them dealt...Ahhhhhhhhhhh fuck that is painful! All I can see is the volcano not blowing up and then I watch as the pyrovilles conquer Pompeii, Rome, the world. It hurts. Okay, maybe circumventing important things isn't the best idea. With a massive headache and a small sense of foreboding I walk towards the Caecilius marble shop. I'll let Donna and The Doctor have their little fight they will end up at the marble shop whether they want to or not.

"Hello? I'm looking for a piece of art I saw earlier near the market, someone said you bought it?"

"Oh, I'm very sorry I'm expecting a visitor so, if you could?" I can't help but to stare at the face The Doctor would take in his future.

"Oh. I am very sorry but could I have a quick look around at your art? And your work of course. You won't even notice I'm here." I thread a little pleading blend into my voice.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

As I'm looking around a loud rumble shakes the thoughts from my mind and the family around me rush to grab the expensive decorations. I hold gently onto the piece I was admiring hearing the TARDIS sing quietly in my head. I don't know how long I was wandering around looking at the various pieces of art but my thoughts found themselves wandering too, they settled on my current situation and what I believed to be happening and whether or not I was going insane. Just as they became more morose once again my thoughts are scattered by another earthquake and a familiar set of voices.

"Oh brother and sister! You look very much alike!"

"We do?" I grin widely at the two time travelers who look at each other in confusion. Its all very funny.

"Marble inspectors" I never knew how he got away with that but as I look at the family around me they look very convinced.

"We have a visitor coming and now we have had one visitor and two marble inspectors! What a busy day already my dear." As the lovely lady in blue utters this to her admittedly good looking husband The Doctors gaze settles on me.

"Ah! There you are! I have always thought your tendency to wander off started later but I guess you have always done it! Come on Ever, we have to go, now."

Lucius is announced and The Doctor grabs us to make a dash for it as the circuit board is unveiled. I look at the intricacies of the marble and as I look closer at it my mind begins to show me exactly what it could be used for. My head begins to hurt and my mouth dries up. I shouldn't be able to know what it is. In my minds eye I see the strings of this day stretch out before me and I can see how each choice I make could decide whether or not we lose today and thus, lose everything. It hurts and I choke back tears of anguish and pain until the TARDIS' beautiful song fills my head and quenches the flames within it. I grab onto The Doctor's arm for stability as I zone back into the conversation.

"Is that your opinion, as a Doctor? And you, you call yourself Noble. And you, you have lost your name and yet strive to be worthy of a name that has been written in the stars since the beginning- Captain." The Doctor looks at Evelina with slight confusion on his face.

"I reckon you've been out soothsayed."

"Is that so, man of Gallifrey? Your home is lost in fire is it not? And you, daughter of London."

"And you, lady of the stars themselves with no origin and no ending, living within the heart and soul of time itself."

"Doctor, she is returning. And you daughter of London, there is something on your back." Continues Lucius.

"Even the words Doctor and Captain are false your real names are hidden, they burn in the stars in the cascade of medusa herself. You are a Lord sir, Lady miss, Lord and Lady, of time. And Lady Ever, you are lost but you are just finding, your home." I gasp as Evelina faints onto the marble floor. And I can't help but stare as Lucius leaves with the circuit. What just happened? That wasn't how it went back home!

_**Hey guys! I am so sorry this took so long! I'm not going to promise faster uploads but they will get longer if I can! I want to aim for 3000 words per chapter every month and then slowly get faster at updating. This one is about half that but I am trying! As before, please read and review and fave and follow! If there is more pressure to update I will update faster lol. I am great under pressure! Thank you for the support so far! Love you guys xxx**_


End file.
